Clan Prosstang Estate near Keldabe, Mandalore
The Clan Prosstang Estate was located 200 kilometers north-by-northwest of Keldabe, Mandalore and featured a village, palace and castle enclosed within a seven meter high wall. The enclosed area of the Estate was surrounded by a small city of approximately 25,000 residents and beyond that clusters of vheh'yaim settlements containing less than 2,000 inhabitants each, many related to the Prosstangs. The Barony be Prosstang, the 400 square kilometers in which the Estate was located, had a population numbering around 49,000 in farming and resource extracting & gathering communities. Many of these inhabitant families were members of the Clan Prosstang by marriage or adoption. Brief History of the Estate The Estate was granted to Kurstigo Ebrak be Pras'tang and his relations around 3500 BBY by the Mand'alor of the time, in recognition for loyal and steadfast service in battle and in the crafting of superior armor and weapons made with beskar. From that time, an early motte-and-bailey construction that featured a wooden donjon located above a sizeable farming village was transformed into a heavily constructed castle, palace, mausoleum and village surrounded by a wall. The Castle The donjon of the Prosstang Castle once contained all administrative functions of the clan, with all families of the Clan Prosstang and their extended families welcomed as guests within its walls. Eventually, as the number of families increased beyond the capacity of the donjon and then completed castle, residency of non-combatant Prosstangs among non-related villagers within and outside of the estate increased. With the rise of the New Mandalorians, from 650 BBY until 200 BBY, the castle saw many Prosstangs leave its walls for the newly constructed and expanded Prosstang Palace. During its existence, the Prosstang Castle provided the setting for many battles and events of intrigue. At the time of the Clone Wars, close associates of Ferrigo Prosstang, then leader of the Clan Prosstang, were welcomed as guests for banquets and stays of short or extended duration. It was rumored that Aloquar Ordo, and his successor, Beviin Kabur, as leaders of the Mandalorian Guild, and many of their associates in professional soldiering had guest suites in the castle for a time, most especially during the re-emergence of the Death Watch under Pre Vizsla. This period saw several effective Death Watch attacks on the castle, with serious damage to several of the castle battlement towers. The Death Watch were never able to occupy the castle nor any other part of the estate, however. The Palace Prosstang Palace emerged from the area within the bailey of the original estate around 650 BBY. From a modest beginning as a 'mayoral palace' constructed by Jelkiga Prosstang, a female clan chieftain particularly concerned about the diminishing farm produce and increased unrest among the local farmers and craftsmen with the contributions of their labor to the New Mandalorian Government, the Prosstang Palace was largely completed around 200 BBY. Ferrigo Prosstang was frequently resident in a suite at the palace prior to the Imperial occupation, and finalized interior remodeling undertaken by his father, Q'osstigo Prosstang. The Prosstang Aliit'alore Mausoleum Built around the same time as the palace, a small mausoleum containing cremated remains and beskar'gam pieces of past Clan Prosstang leaders was constructed, to remind villagers of the clan history of authority and strength as protectors, inventors and founders of the community. The Park be Jelkiga Velrrus, in which the Mausoleum was located was greatly defoliated during the Imperial bombardment and subsequent occupation in 18 BBY. The Clan Prosstang reconvened at a Convention in 5 ABY and set about the restoration of many natural and built features of the Prosstang Region. Village of Prosstang The village of Prosstang primarily consisted of vheh'yaime prior to the construction of the bailey walls. It was in the village that the original clan chieftains lived until the building of a donjon atop a nearby hill. The veshok-framed House of Honor was built in 214 BBY by clan chieftain Ced'rigo Prosstang as a living space memorializing the original location of the vheh'yaim of Kurstigo Pras'tang, the first acknowledged clan chieftain. An ancient tapcaf in the southwestern quarter of the enclosed village, The Itchy Strill, dated from the completion of the first motte-and-bailey, less than one hundred years after the death of Kurstigo. As small as it ever was, 'The Strill' was a gathering place for villagers, chieftains, adventure-seekers and other visitors to drink Mandallian Narcolethe, locally-brewed ne'tra gal and tihaar for thousands of years. The upstairs area of The Itchy Strill had once been a bunkhouse for travellers, but these sorts of accommodations were relocated immediately outside of the defensive walls of the Estate following the construction of the palace; an entertainment lounge replaced the sleeping quarters. Gallery of Palace Images Gallery of Village Images Gallery of Castle Images ProsstangEstate_Overview_001crop.png|Prosstang Castle West End ProsstangEstate_Overview_002crop.png|Prosstang Castle West and Central ProsstangEstate Overview 003crop2..png|Prosstang Castle ProsstangEstate Overview 004crop.png|Prosstang Castle Main Entrance ProsstangEstate Overview 005crop.png|New Prosstang Castle Wall Rampart ProsstangEstate Overview 006crop.png|Kurstigo's Gate, Palace Gatehouse and Prosstang Village ProsstangEstate Overview 007crop.png|Jelkiga's Gatehouse, the Meditation Center & Watchtower, The Itchy Strill and Prosstang Village ProsstangEstate Overview 008crop.png|Prosstang Village, Mayor's Residence and House of Honor ProsstangEstate Overview 009crop.png|House of Honor, Eternal Fire and Prosstang Palace ProsstangEstate_Overview_011crop.png|Prosstang'la Aliit'alor Mausoleum and Prosstang Town Main Gate